


The Missing Reds

by csichick_2



Category: Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, Power Rangers, Power Rangers Wild Force, Power Rangers Zeo
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-11 19:00:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15322140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/csichick_2/pseuds/csichick_2
Summary: Tommy wasn't sure if Jason was going to show for the mission.  And Rocky wasn't there at all.  Why?Tag to Forever Red.





	The Missing Reds

“They found it?” Rocky asks when Jason hangs up the phone.

“And caught Andros spying on them,” Jason responds. “Makes everything more urgent.”

“Shit,” Rocky mutters. “When the mission?”

“Today,” Jason replies. “And he reminded me again that he won’t blame us if both of us sit this one out.”

“I’ve already taken four asprin today and my back still hurts, so if one of us goes, it’s going to have to be you,” Rocky replies.

“Why didn’t you tell me it was that bad?” Jason asks with a frown.

“Because you worry too damn much,” Rocky says, pulling his partner into a quick kiss. “Which is why I also know that you’re seriously considering sitting this out.”

“Peter’s three months old,” Jason rationalizes. “If something were to happen…”

“I know,” Rocky says with a sigh, as this is a discussion they’ve had several times since finding out the remains of the Machine Empire were looking for Serpentera. “But if they can’t stop them, we’re all dead. And we both know that the odds of success are much better with you there.”

“I know,” Jason echoes with a sigh of his own. “Doesn’t mean I like it though.”

Rocky looks back at the clock. “Peter will be down for another hour. Wait until then to go – it’s not like they’re going to leave without you.”

“That’s a good idea,” Jason says. “And in the meantime, I’m sure we can find a way to spend an hour.”

“Oh you know we can,” Rocky says with a wicked grin.

An hour later, Jason hops on his motorcycle after having said a proper goodbye to both Rocky and their son. Though Rocky was wrong about one thing – when Jason got to the hanger, they were about to leave without him.


End file.
